


Distracting

by TheSushiMonster



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fitz glares. “Keep your eyes on the road.”” Skye drives recklessly so Fitz decides to give her a hard time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting

Fitz glares. “Keep your eyes on the road,” he says, muttering, tapping his fingers across his seatbelt. Skye swerves dramatically, and while Fitz swears and grips the handle on the roof firmly, she laughs. “I hate you.”

“It’s more fun this way, isn’t it?” she says, glancing over at him, fingers gliding across the leather steering wheel.

“It’s not fun to be dead, no.” Skye rolls her eyes but Fitz keeps glaring. “Can you please just concentrate and get us there in one piece?”

“Fine, fine.”

A minute later, and Skye almost drifts into the shoulder lane. The pebbles covering the unused pavement bounce under their car and Fitz grits his teeth. “Skye.”

“Fitz.” She’s mocking him, he knows this, but he narrows his eyes anyway. Her bare legs bounce to music she only hears, and when she flips her hair over her shoulder to give him a teasing glance, Fitz swallows.

“Do you promise you’re going to concentrate on the road?” he asks, keeping his tone level to the best of his ability. Her shirt rides up whenever she turns, and the smooth skin just along her hipbone is too gorgeous to resist.

“Yeah, yeah, I promise - “ she cuts off when his hand reaches for her. “What are you doing?”

“You promised to pay attention to the road,” says Fitz, forcing his lips flat. Skye grips the steering wheel harder. “Or are you going to break that promise?”

Skye says nothing, keeping her eyes locked out in front of her. If he wasn’t so turned on by her skin against his fingers, he’d consider it a victory - but she unconsciously scoots closer to her hand.

Still biting down on his grin, Fitz lets his fingers graze lightly over the skin under her navel. Her muscles harden under his touch, and he’s sure she’s just trying to keep under control. Fitz raises his eyebrow at her, even though she refuses to look at him. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Skye just straightens and Fitz accepts the challenge.

His hand cups her through her shorts and Skye grips the steering wheel. “Fitz - “

“I think you were going to concentrate on the road.”

“I’m finding that a little difficult.”

Fitz grins wider. He pops open the button and unzips her shorts, before sliding his first two fingers down the length of center. Skye squirms. “You should pull over,” says Fitz, watching her and not the road.

“ _God_ , I hate you,” she says before turning sharply and slamming on the breaks. Fitz is grateful for his seatbelt, but the sudden momentum increases the friction between his fingers and her clit and Skye practically moans as she wrenches the keys out of the ignition.

He slips out of his seatbelt, but when she moves to follow, he stops her with his free hand. "Leave it," he says, and she rolls her eyes. Scooting closer, Fitz wraps his left arm around her shoulders, lightly caressing the bare skin on her arm. Fitz leans down and kisses her shoulder. "Trust me?"

Skye turns to him, eyes fluttering closed for a moment when he pushes closer downwards on her clit. "Absolutely," she breathes, her right hand clutching tightly onto the seat belt.  

Fitz grins as his kisses move up her neck and along her jaw. She straightens in an effort to get his fingers lower, where she wants them, but Fitz shakes his head. "You're distracting," he says, letting his teeth graze over the skin on her neck.

Skye turns at that and raises an eyebrow. " _I’m_ distracting?" She captures his mouth in a kiss all tongue and teeth, fire on her lips, and for a moment Fitz forgets he's the one supposedly taking _her_ apart as warmth gathers in his chest.

His grip on her shoulders slips and Skye takes advantage - she bucks into his hand and Fitz's fingers slip into her. And she moans - loudly.

" _Fuck_ ," she says, breaking the kiss and Fitz shakes his head, with a tiny smile. "Fuck," she says again, rocking against him. Fitz answers with his thumb circling her clit. "God, fuck me."

"Working on that." His left hand wanders down her chest and he palms her breast through her plaid shirt. He’d unbutton it, but if he moves his hand now, Fitz knows Skye would never let him live it down.

"Shut up and - " she cuts off when he pulls his fingers out of her and pumps back in. " _God._ "

"Not quite." He’s being cheeky but he can't stop grinning. She squirms with her back arched into his chest and Fitz can't stop _grinning._ Skye glares at him.

Fitz kisses the skin right next to her ear. "C'mon baby girl," he says and Skye moans again. He suspects his breath on her ear and his finger pumping harder and the quick circles drawn with his thumb have her on the edge.

"Fitz," she whispers in his jaw and he kisses her skin softly. "Yes yes yes - " her whispers are turning into screams and Fitz still can't stop grinning.

He curls his fingers inside of her and she grips the side of the car with white knuckles. "Fuck, do that again." Fitz does and her answering moan vibrates through him.

"There we go," he says. “C’mon.” He kisses her on the mouth, nipping at her bottom lip, and while Fitz can feel his wrist growing numb he pushes past it, raising her higher.

Skye vibrates under him. "Almost - please, _Fitz_ \- " He pumps harder, faster, twisting his hand to pass over the spot that sends her squirming and biting his neck in response. Her moans are no longer comprehensible, but he takes pride in his name repeatedly chanted through her lips.

“ _Skye_ \- “ he says in her ear, breath hot against her skin. And when Skye finally comes apart in his arms, he pushes her higher, letting her ride it out.

When Fitz removes his fingers and slips his now-numb arm from under her, he searches for a napkin in the side of his door. After wiping down his hand, Skye brings his face to hers. Kissing him soundly, she slides her tongue over his, her fingers sinking deeper down his chest and grazing over his cock - now hard thanks to an attractive girl squirming in his arms as he took her apart. Fitz groans when she palms him, but groans _louder_ when she pulls away and pushes him back to his seat.

“Hey! What was that for?” He rubs the back of his head, stinging from slight impact with glass window.

“ _Distracting_ me, idiot,” says Skye, refastening her shorts and straightening her shirt. “Did you _want_ to get us killed?”

Fitz buckles in as Skye starts the car again. “You were trying so hard to concentrate - it was hard to resist - “

“Hard to resist,” she says, sending him a half-hearted glare, still flushed from orgasm. “Next time _you_ drive, we’ll see how you like it.”

And as Skye pulls back onto the road, Fitz finds he’s looking forward to the fulfillment of her threat.


End file.
